1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a roller, fixing device, and image forming device.
2. Related Art
There is known a fixing method for fixing a toner image in an electrophotographic image forming device. The fixing method uses a press roller having an outer circumferential surface where a layer using material such as rubber or the like having bubbles inside is formed. Hereinafter such a layer is referred to as an “elastic layer”. In the fixing method, the press roller is pressed against a fixing member, which is driven to rotate, thereby to compress the elastic layer of the press roller. In this manner, a contact area is formed so as to have a width in a circumferential direction of the press roller. A recording medium is conveyed to enter into the contact area, with a toner image formed on the recording medium. The toner image is melted and pressed, so that the toner image is fixed to the recording medium.